A Small Surprise
by skyn0va
Summary: "C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Ruru's sudden request managed to bring Haruhiko to his senses as he sat up, his eyes glazed over with sleep, blinking at the tiny phantom fairy that was floating in front of him. (Haruhiko/Ruru)
**A/N: Welp after watching the finale of the anime I had to write this. If you like Haruhiko/Mai or Haruhiko/Reina then I suggest you close the tab. xD If you don't like Haruhiko/Ruru then you most likely won't enjoy this fic. I apologize if the characters are OOC, I tried to write it the best I could. Note: I also wrote this at 1am so I apologize again if there's any errors or if some things don't make sense. xD Please enjoy!**

* * *

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ruru's sudden request managed to bring Haruhiko to his senses as he sat up, his eyes glazed over with sleep, blinking at the tiny phantom fairy that was floating in front of him. It was, in fact, rather strange for Ruru to be here so late at night in the first place. Usually she floated off during the night and would return the following morning to wake him up for school. He had no idea where she went during those nights, but now it seemed that she wanted to stay with him tonight.

"Ruru…why-" He stifled a yawn, forcing himself to blink back the sleep that was weighing him down like a block of lead. He couldn't understand why Ruru would want to stay with him, but he didn't have much of a problem with it.

"I-I just really want to stay with you, Haruhiko," she said, her voice barely a whisper and Haruhiko had to strain his ears to catch what she was saying.

 _That's odd, usually Ruru is super loud and annoying,_ he thought to himself but he shrugged it off.

"I really hate being alone at night," she carried on rather quietly, her gaze flickering to the walls as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. "I…I just…" she trailed off, her tiny mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

"You can stay here if you like," said Haruhiko casually as if it was nothing. "You can sleep on the desk over there by the computer; I'll go get some soft blankets." He added, swinging his legs over the bed.

"No, stop!" cried Ruru suddenly and Haruhiko froze.

"What?" He asked. He was confused why she burst out like that all of a sudden. He wondered if Ruru had somehow reverted back to her 'polite self' when he had lost his powers. But that would be impossible because they had defeated Enigma two months ago and Haruhiko got his powers back thanks to Ruru's kiss. At the thought of the kiss, it made Haruhiko blush bright red. He shook his head, trying not to think about it.

Ruru cleared her throat. "I...I want to sleep _with_ you," she said calmly, her face growing hot under his gaze. It took Haruhiko a moment or two to process the information, but all of a sudden his brain clicked at the sudden realisation of what Ruru had actually said.

"EH?" He exclaimed, completely stunned by Ruru's rather forward statement.

"I meant just on your pillow!" She said, her face as red as a tomato as she tried to cover her blushing face with her tiny hands. "Please, Haruhiko, I-"

"I don't mind, you can sleep next to me."

Ruru stared at him, rather dumbfounded that he had actually accepted her request. Her heart began to flutter anxiously against her chest at the thought of sleeping so close to Haruhiko. She couldn't quite believe that he was actually fine with the whole thing.

"A-are you sure it's fine?" She asked, floating around him nervously.

"Yeah, of course it's fine. I mean, you are a part of me after all." He said with a grin as he made himself comfortable on the bed. "You can sleep here." He added, patting his pillow.

Ruru floated over to Haruhiko and she made herself comfortable on his pillow. The plush, soft texture of the pillow literally engulfed her whole body as she laid down on the comfortable surface. She could smell Haruhiko all around her and her face grew even redder. She turned onto her side and was greeted by Haruhiko's giant face; his face consumed all of her vision as she gazed at him. She didn't mind it; in fact, she loved looking at Haruhiko's face – especially his crystal blue eyes.

"T-thank you," she said softly, snuggling into the pillow as she slowly began to close her eyes.

"Ruru,"

Her ruby red eyes flashed open, her heart was beating so loudly she was certain that Haruhiko could hear it.

"Haruhiko?"

"I was just thinking, um, about the…the…" he stammered, his face rather hot. Why was he getting so worked up over this? He had known Ruru nearly all his life and not once had he felt like this but, now that she was so close to him, he couldn't hide the fact that he felt rather strongly about her despite the fact that she did annoy him on a daily basis. The kiss played over in his mind like a movie and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Ruru waited quietly for his response, holding her breath anxiously.

"I was thinking about the k-kiss," he stammered, his face was still an embarrassing reddish hue. At hearing him mention the kiss, Ruru's face mirrored Haruhiko's in colour.

"A-and I was just thinking t-that," he gulped, he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. It was if something inside of him was making him say all of this.

"What?" Ruru squeaked.

"T-that I want to do it again." he finally finished, a large lump of anxiety had managed to form inside his throat as he uttered those final words. He swallowed down his nerves and stared intently at Ruru.

"W-what!?" She exclaimed, her face redder than ever before. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes." he said firmly. He hated to admit it but Ruru looked adorable lying there, her face matched her ruby red eyes as her blue hair splayed out across the pillow. He had no idea why this sudden urge to kiss Ruru had overcome him but, he felt like it was the right thing to do.

"I-I…" stammered Ruru, her eyes darting back and forth for something else to look at that wasn't Haruhiko. He had never seen Ruru so flustered before in his whole life, except for the time when they had to kiss in order to regain his powers.

"I want to kiss you too." She whispered, still not meeting his blue gaze.

There was a brief moment of silence and then, rather slowly, Ruru crawled her way towards Haruhiko and rested her hands on his burning face. She could feel his skin heating up under her gentle touch as she edged towards his lips and, bending ever so slightly, she pressed her lips onto his. Ruru was certain that her heart would burst from her chest at any moment as they continued to kiss, a rather fuzzy feeling had begun to radiate from inside her until she finally pulled away from Haruhiko's lips, flames licked the sides of her face as she let out sharp, short breaths.

Haruhiko's eyes widened, his blush deepened to an even darker shade of red, he tried to muster some form of speech but his throat felt as if it was being constricted by a giant snake. Ruru had just kissed him and, he would never admit it to her, he had liked it. Then, without a word, almost as if his body was acting on its own he slowly brought his face closer to Ruru's and very softly kissed the top of her head with his bottom lip. Unlike the first time when they had kissed, Haruhiko's lips didn't kiss Ruru's entire face – he was careful to avoid that mistake again this time.

Ruru let out a rather startled yelp as he pulled his lips away from her tiny form, her face flushed scarlet. Haruhiko was blushing crazily too and she gazed up at him with affection reflected in her red eyes. Haruhiko tried to steady his breathing, his heart racing as he took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"We won't tell the others about this, will we?" said Ruru rather softly.

Haruhiko blinked, he hadn't even thought about Mai and the others. Mai, Reina, Koito and Kurumi had in fact witnessed the two of them kiss the first time during the battle with Enigma, but that was under different circumstances. He imagined that their reaction to them kissing each other willingly wouldn't go down so well.

"We don't need to tell them," said Haruhiko, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Ruru smiled up at him, and, before she could do anything more, very gently Haruhiko scooped Ruru into his hands as she let out a surprised squeak. Shifting onto his back, he carefully placed Ruru onto his chest. Rather delicately he brought his hand over her to act like some sort of blanket. He felt her small body snuggle into his chest, her tiny fists gripped firmly on his pajama shirt.

"Good, cos if you tell Mai and the others I'll tell them about the secret stash of porn magazines that you have under your bed." Ruru smirked from underneath his hand.

Haruhiko smiled. Now _that_ sounded like Ruru.

"H-hey, you don't need to do that!" He said, frowning slightly. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to tell them about...er...this anyway." He added somewhat awkwardly.

"Haruhiko, can I have ramune tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course you can." He smiled, and with that, the two of them peacefully drifted off to sleep, Haruhiko's hand still placed over Ruru protectively as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! The lack of Haruhiko/Ruru fics is a real shame so I decided to change that haha. Reviews/favs are always appreciated! c:**


End file.
